


Revelation

by MercyTheFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gay, Ghirahim is fab, M/M, are you really going too read this, just saying, most likely some gay shit is going to happen, trash, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Three years ago, a battle was fought for the world of light and peace covered the land. But darkness does not rest, an attack on the Temple of Hylia; the resting place of the Triforce. Ghirahim attempts to steal it in hopes of resurrecting his master, but in a last ditch effort to stop him. Zelda seals the Triforce back in Link and sends him far into the future. But as two chosen heroes meet for the first time in the history of the world, a dark omen falls over the land of Hyrule once more. They must fight together to stop the resurrection of Demise in the Era of Twilight and reforge the Master Sword.A rewrite of my old fan fiction on DA known as "Falling Though". TP X SS crossover.





	1. Oh Hear the Call My Chosen...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a rewrite of one of my more known Zelda stories from DA. While some things stayed the same I changed a lot of other stuff too. I had stopped writing this one and my other story after my grandmother passed away. But with the new game finally coming out, I’ve been back in the mood to finally finish these. But it’s been so long, since 2014, they needed some HUGE updating. 
> 
>  
> 
> It was kind of a lighter story the first time I wrote it and it’s still not going to be super dark. But expect to cry, with that being said I’ve added in a few details to compare it to what middle ages were like. For instance, this takes place three years after both SS and TP, making TP Link 19 and SS Link nearly 21.  
> In this story I am considering about the age of 13/14 to be an adult. The Zelda games never really get into the nitty gritty of how bad things were bad then. But is is a E10+ game, so they probably never will. Even with TP being Teen for the darkness of the story and such. We will probably never see a Zelda game cover things like that.  
> But I’m okay with that, that’s why I have Assassin’s Creed, Skyrim, and Dragon Age. lol.
> 
> Please enjoy the story and keep in mind I'm trying my very best to keep it close to the original plot.  
> But trying to make it better at the same time, if you'd like to read the shit I wrote back then, it's on my DA MercyTheFox under the folder Falling Though.

**Chapter 1: Oh Hear the Call My Chosen...**

Sky’s calm once again, the sight of the ground below made Link’s smile wide more. He sat atop the statue of Hylia watching people come to pay their respects to Hylia and bask in the wonders of the land below Skyloft.  
Small villages had slowly built up near the temple, some even being brave enough to travel far. Link couldn't help but feel joy, as children ran around playing, no fear of monsters or evil. Some had asked link if he would give up his title as a knight after everything he’d been through. And he’d thought about it for a while, but in end the end it was what he’d wanted to do his whole life. As a child he didn’t know why he felt so different from everyone else, but he felt he didn’t belong. Zelda had always tried to cheer him up, back then he had no clue why Zelda was as adamant about making sure he was okay. 

But when he finally awoke the Master Sword he remembered his past life, a life of imprisonment, pain, and desperation. In his past life he didn’t understand why she had chosen him, he’d been a criminal even if he had been fighting for all the right things. He’d killed, stolen, and spoke out against the corrupt King they had. Stripped of his noble title; locked away with the key thrown in the sea. She’d offered him the world as her chosen, but he couldn’t. Deep down he knew he needed to prove himself, if not to her but to himself. He could remember her look when he shattered the Master Sword’s blade. Only to go on a quest and reforge it, they’d been so close to sealing Demise the first time. But one wrong move ended in his death and the abandonment of the land below. He could remember watching the crimson loftwing lead them far into the heavens. Hylia coming to grant his one final wish and give him so much more. 

“Your thinking to hard again.” Link jumped nearly falling off the statue, “Careful!” a hand grasped his shoulder. He looked back to the smiling face of Zelda, “Are you okay?” she asked. Link nodded and turned his gaze back to the people below.  
“It feels weird, even after three years.” he spoke softly, “It feels like home, but at the same time it doesn’t.” looking out upon the horizon he frowned, “I thought maybe if I went looking for it I could find some closer. But it’s not there anymore, not that I could find anyway.” 

Zelda sat down next to him taking his hand in her’s, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would remember, if I’d known-”  
“No it’s fine, I mean, it does bother me a little I guess. I just feel all the emotions from before, it's weird.” he mumbled, “In the fight with Demise I could feel him, me I mean. I could feel his anger and hate, I honestly think it’s the only reason why I won.”  
“Oh Link…” she sighed.  
“But it isn’t bitter toward the people, I know that much. Please don’t ever blame yourself.” he smiled at her.

“Aww, how touching.” their eyes went wide, Link immediately stood up pulling Zelda behind him. Reaching for his sword only to remember it wasn’t there. “Oh, forget something this morning?” the man laughed.  
“Ghirahim!” Link hissed narrowed his eyes.  
“Look at you kitties all grown up.” Ghirahim smirked, “It’s taken a long time to heal, but it’s finally time for the reveng my master promised!” he summoned his sword as Zelda summoned a shield. Ghirahim battered the shield with everything he had, pushing them closer to the edge. Taking every bit of Zelda’s strength to keep the shield up protecting them. “Zelda!” Link gasped as she clasped, “AGGH!” he screamed out as Ghirahim sliced across his back. Falling to his knees he watched Ghirahim chuckled striding toward the Triforce.  
“You will be free once again my master.” he grinned like a madman the Triforce nearly in his reach. Just inches from touching it, all three pieces split apart flying into the sky, before returning flying around Zelda.  
“I will not let you!” she screamed goddess harp in hand, “I promised to protect the Triforce-” she gasped coughing, Link’s eyes went wide in horror.  
“ZELDA!” he cried out watching as Ghirahim pulled his sword from her chest shoving her off the statue.  
“Annoying bitch.” he hissed in bitterness. Link scrambled to the edge as time seemed to slow their fingers slip through each other. Tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall, as she spoke the words. A rush of crimson feather flew past him, but it was too late. Crying out in anger, horror, sadness, Zelda’s body lay below the statue blood pooling around her pure wide dress. “Don’t worry, you’ll be joining her soon.” Ghirahim chuckled in his ear taking his foot shoving Link off. “Farewell boy- Agggh!” a flash of gold and Ghirahim was thrown across into the altur. Link stared in wonder as the Triforce had become three large triangles coming back together asking as a shield from him. ’Link, run….run.’ Zelda’s spirit drifted in front of him cupping his face in her hands. ’Live to fight another day.’ Link cried, ’Go, I have little power left.’ her gaze turned to the crimson loftwing that had landed next to them. ’Protect him.’

The loft wing bowed its head to her before taking Link up in it’s claws flying away. Ghirahim growled and tried to go after them, “I won’t allow you!” Zelda snapped using the last of her power to slam him into the ground trying to open the way for Link to escape. Ghirahim hissed pushing against the force keeping him down.  
“You underestimate me!” he snapped breaking her power shooting into the sky after Link. 

Zelda took a deep breath and gather all her power in her hands before shooting it into the sky creating an explanation. Sending Link away, hoping to protect him. 

“I’m sorry my love…” she whispered a single tear falling as her spirit faded away to be reincarnated when the time came. 

 

______________________

Llia’s voice rang out as she yelled at Link for giving Epona some grass from a field not to far away. “Sorry sorry, I swear I won't do it again!” Link yelped as he was smacked with a brush.  
“I should hope not!” despite the fact Epona was HIS horse; Llia always had say in things, it was almost like Epona was her’s and not his.  
“Now now Llia, give Link a brake if you hurt him to bad he won't be able to go.” an old lady said stopping to watch the two, “He still has to take the goats to the new field today. Wouldn’t want him getting hurt before hand.” Llia frowned slightly but nodded.  
“I know, I’m sorry Link, but you really need to watch what she eats.”  
“I will Llia, but like Old Lady May said, I’ve really got to get going.” Llia crossed her arms.  
“Okay okay, go.” quickly Link grabbed Epona’s led trying to get away as fast as he could, before she thought of something else he’d apparently done wrong. 

 

Climbing up on the staddle he sighed running a hand through his ash blond hair. “And people wonder why I don’t like girls nor speak to start with.” Epona shook her head, “No no, I like you Epona, but you know what I mean-?” 

Thunder and lightning cracked across the sky, as lights erupted during the dark morning sky into a light show. Epona, spooked bucked a bit before taking off down the path, “Woa!” Link cried out clinging to Epona for dear life, as he nearly fell off. “Epona calm down!” he yelped ducking down as she ran off into the trees. Epona jumped over a an old worn down fence, running out into a vast field, Link tried to regain control as she panicked. Lighting striking only feet from them, one strike after another, “Epona!” Link gasped just as lightning struck in front of them, Epona slid to a stop raring up throwing Link from her back. 

Rolling a little Link groaned at the rock in his side, his vision faded in and out. Red, something red, and huge had fallen from the sky. Closing his eyes for a moment trying to focus better, Link slowly pushed himself from the ground. Head hurting from the fall, he reached out to Epona trying to calm her, “Shhhh.” gripping the led tightly he pulled her head down petting it. Letting out a sigh he glanced at the red beast a few yards away, struggling to stand itself. Lighting still lit up the sky as Link’s hand slipped from Epona reaching back to the saddle pack getting his sword. 

Link slowly took one step after another, freezing as it’s wings stretched out flapping, trying to get to it’s feet. Ears twitching at the loud screech it made he hissed covering them, flapping it’s wings once more it was able to move forward a bit. Link thought it might be trying to get away from him, but when it moved he caught sight of an arm. Eyes widening he walked around to face the red beast, he saw it. There laying atop a small boulder was a young man, in his hand a strap that connected to the one on the beast. The first thing that stood out to him was the green tunic that closely resembled his of the Hero’s Garb. 

The beast snapped and hissed at him, Link raised the sword slightly higher staking a half step back. Once more trying to move closer to the man it nudged him with it’s beck making soft noises at him. It almost seemed to be weeping over the man, Link tried to get a better look at the body. Looking for any sort of movement, any signs of life, his sea blue eyes narrowed on the body. Gasping he began to push off running to the small boulder. The beast hissed and snapped at him again, “I can help!” he cried out, “please!”  
It looked from him to the man and back to him giving Link a deadly look before allowing him to move closer. Link climbed atop the boulder, his breath hitched at the sight of the broken body that lay before him. Many broken bones he imagined, but what worried him more was the blood that had begun to pool around the man. Calling Epona, who had finally calmed down enough, he pulled out a few positions and a fairy which he hoped helped to heal the bones and any other internal injuries. But the bleeding from his back refused to stop, Link slowly began to move the body, trying not to hurt anything else or make the wounds worse than they were. Even healing potions took time to fully take effect. Keeping the man steady in his arms upon Epona’s back, he took one last glance at the beast. 

‘If anything happens to my master, you will regret it.’ Link’s eyes widened as it bowed its head lying down, he blinked at the beast as it seemed to fall into a well needed sleep, “Did….no impossible.” shaking his head he grabbed hold of Epona’s reins and nudged her sides. Everything was a blur, his ears twitched as the man in his arms began to mumble. “No… Zel….da…” a single tear slipped down his cheek. 

Epona began to slow sliding to a top in front of Link’s home. Sliding of her back he watched where he put his hands, trying not to bother the wound on the man’s back. Kicking the door open he knocked everything off his small table lying the man down on his chest. Rushing to climb the ladder to his high loft area he began throwing pillows and blankets off to the lower level. Sliding down he took one of the pillows placing it under the man’s head, he ran across the room to a work bench grabbing a knife, rummaging through the last pack Llia had given him. Looking for the needle and thread she’d given him. Once found he ran back over to he man, taking the knife he began to cut the tunic off, only to find chainmail hidden under. Of course there would be chainmail, groaning he did his best to slip it off the man without moving him to much. Cutting the under shirt off he finally could see the wound for what is was. A long slice right across his pale colored back, now flush with pink irritated skin and blood seeping out. “Stop bleeding, clean, sew, bandage.” he mumbled over and over trying to remember the steps Llia had performed on him many times when things got a little out of control at the ranch. Though it was only few times that he’d been really injured, it was on his long quest he had to learn these skills. 

Grabbing the cleanest cloth he could find he began to put pressure on the wound. Trying to come up with any idea for a cleaning agent, he’d used the last drop of his antiseptic a few days ago. Biting his lip his eyes began to look all around his small home for something that might work. Looking back at the man’s back, the bleeding had slowed letting out his breath an idea popped in his head. Rushing over to his book shelf he got on his knees feeling around under it, fingers sliding over a smooth cold bottle he pulled it out. “Maybe…” going back over to the man he pressed back on the cloth pulling the cork out with his teeth. He quickly pulled the bottle away nearly sneezing at the strong scent.  
Pulling the cloth away he looked at the man’s face just before pouring a little bit of it on the wound. Needless to say the man woke up screaming nearly coming off the table. Link had to use all his strength to keep him still. “Stop it, I’m trying to help!” 

He wasn’t sure if the man even understood him, because he sure didn’t understand the words the man was saying. Only picking up on small bits here and there. Dropping the bottle Link grabbed the man grip tightening hold him still. Most people couldn’t even begin to rival his strength, after all the training and battles he’d been through. Link could had very easily been named the strongest man in Hyrule, that and he was the reincarnated spirit of an age old hero kind of helped. Barely able to keep hold of the man Link finally just decided it would be easier to knock him out, and that’s just what he did. Sighing he picked up the bottle downing what was left trying not to cough, it had been a gift from an old witch he’d met when he decided to move farther away from Ordon Village. After being unable to find any idea of his meaning after saving Hyrule, or anything about the hero’s that came before; he finally chose to return. At first he didn’t tell anyone, but Talo had been sneaking around and found Link’s new home deep within Faron Woods. “I’m too old for this.” he groaned setting the bottle down finishing cleaning up the wound and stitching it back together. 

Wound cleaned, stitched, and wrapped Link moved the man to the floor laying atop a bunch of pillows and blankets. Eyes falling on the man’s right hand his eyes widened a bit at the mark it held, he then looked at his left hand then back to the man. It was then he realized how similar the man looked to himself, almost as though they could had been twins. It didn’t help that deep down he felt as though he knew the man, almost as though he knew the man’s pain and suffering, so much sorrow. “Just who are you?” he breathed out. 

Cleaning up the table he put everything back where it went, dropping the bloody clothes into a bucket full of water to stop the blood from drying to be cleaned later. Quietly he stepped out onto the small deck area seeing Epona nibbling on some near by grass he took a deep breath. Taking in the peace and quiet, the monsters didn’t really bother him, and any noise they did make was far enough away he’d barely pick up on it. 

“You’re okay.” an old voice rang out, “Llia will be happy to hear, when you didn’t show up at the ranch she was worried that freak storm might had got you.” Link lend on the door frame eyes falling on the old woman. “Though I’m sure she will be more pleased to know Epona is okay.” Link snorted.  
“Of course she will, is that the only reason you came all the way out here?” he asked the old woman, she grinded.  
“No, I came to see for myself.” she moved closer, “If my dreams were true.” Link narrowed his eyes, Old Lady May, was a witch who lived even deeper in Faron Woods. She was nice when she wanted to be, secretive when she wanted to be, and a vengeful soul when the days didn’t go right. She’d offered Link hope when he had nun, and as a seere she always knew all about his problems. “No need in trying to hide him boy.”  
“Who is he? Why does he look like me? Why does he have the mark of the triforce?” all the questions slipped from his slips as a frown of confusion replace the look of calmness.  
“Why ask me? I just see things, and you already know... deep down the answers to those questions. Whether or not you believe them, after all memories are past down.” She smiled and turned away. “I shall come back later then, you should put Epona away before the we pass out of the eye of the storm boy.” 

Link watched her fade deeper into the woods, shaking his head he chose to hed her words and locked Epona in the small barn he’d built. “Night.” he spoke softly pressing his head to her’s before leaving and locking the door. Though he knew Epona could easily kick the door open, she wouldn’t unless she needed too.  
Sitting the steps knife in hand carving a new wooden sword for Talo. He’d outgrown the old one in just a few months, he was nearly as tall as Link was now, mind you Link was short for his age. Lightning once again lit up the sky, his ears twitched not liking the loud noise of the thunder. Flexing his fingers he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, sticks cracking as some small creatures rushed to safety from the storm. Another crack across the sky, he shifted standing to his feet he rushed inside trying to escape the sounds. 

He hated rain, is a loud, annoying, and his roof had a few leaks in it. Gathering the pots and pans he began to place them in the known leak spots as another loud boom rang out. He covered his ears wanting nothing more then to find a soundproof place.  
Now do not think the Hero of Twilight was scared, but it was just because of who he was that it bothered him. After the events with the Twilight Realm, they had left a permanent mark on the hero. His hearing, sense of smell, and eyesight were much stronger than the average human. And it was one of the main reasons why Link had chose to live so much farther out from the village. While the wolf like tenses weren’t near as bad as they had been those three years ago. It was still hard to deal with from time to time and he’d rather deal with it away from the prying eyes of others. Very few even knew about his other form though his quest. And he wanted to keep it that way, the old witch May had been kind enough brew some potions to help dull his wolf senses, in a way that is. 

He honestly just wanted life to go back to the way it was before, working day to day at the ranch living in peace. But he knew that would never happen no matter how hard he tried. Sitting down at the table he began to eat some dried meat feeling to lazy to bother with cooking. The man still asleep as the thunder raged on, winds blew hard making the trees dance as their branches reached high in the sky. Link rested his head in a hand propped up on the table. All the while the man dreamed of sadness as tears quietly slipped down his cheeks. Link didn’t know why the man might be crying, other than maybe the pain? Ripping another nibble of meat off with his teeth, tilted his head. “I wonder.” he mumbled thinking back to the beast that was probably having to sleep in the heavy rain. Thoughts running to what it seemed to say, though Link still spoke to animals from time to time, but it wasn’t as easy to understand them. He couldn't hear them speak words anymore, but that didn’t stop them from communicating. It was like his bond with Epona, though she didn’t say anything he knew just what she was thinking. 

 

Four days past before the man showed any signs of waking, Link was thankful the old Witch had decided to help him look after the man. She would come in the morning when Link had to work at the ranch, and be waiting to leave when he returned. He didn’t understand why the witch seemed to care so much for the man and she still chose not to answer his questions. It was late into the night before Link could return home that night. The witch had already left leaving a note saying she couldn’t say anylonger and had an appointment to keep with a friend. Link wasn’t bothered by it, finding it kind of her to even think of leaving the note. Another late night and another dinner of dried meat, not that he could complain. He’d come to like even love the flavor of it, though after such a long day he really wanted the warm meal.  
But the storms as of late had put a halt to any hunting and now Link’s food store was getting low. 

 

Moon high in the sky Link had been sewing up his tunic once again, after having it snagged on a branch. A nice new rip in the arm, hissing as he pricked himself for the tenth time that night. He groaned in frustration dropping it on the table, closing his eyes for a moment. Ignorant to the movement from the man on the floor.  
As sky blue eye’s opened for the first time in days his heart raced, lost and confused. His Loftwing missing from his side, gasping the memories of what had transpired begin to flash in his in mind. Hissing he held his head eyes shut tight, “Link, ni am sorrime. Ni am so sorrime, please váre- -yes” [1] dreams, no- Zelda speaking to him. He shock his head taking in a shaky breath, “Zelda lala, ni pole-'t…”[2] as the whisper slipped from his lips, Link’s eyes went wide staring at the man.  
“You're awake…” slowly standing, the man’s head snapped up staring at Link in shock. The man froze as they gazed into each other eye’s, the same eyes once bright blue eyes. Filled with so much horror, death, pain, and yet somewhere deep within was a strength to protect. Link grasped his chest gasping his mark of the Triforce glowing brightly in candle lit room, both letting out a scream of pain; as something that happened for the first time in the history of Hyrule.

Two chosen heroes meet, for the first time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link, I am sorry... I am so sorry, please protect it.[1] -SS Zelda  
> Zelda no, I can’t…[2] -SS Link


	2. At Morning’s First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm still not totally pleased with how this turned out. I'm okay with it then the first five times I wrote it. I'll add the ideas I chose not to use in the notes below. Some will not be added because it will give spoilers away. 
> 
> But enjoy!

Chapter 2: At Morning’s First Light

Link turned his gaze to the man, who he was still in shock about. He sat quietly trying to figure out how to sew his tunic back together. He hadn’t spoken much since the night he woke up. Despite the fact he seemed calm and caring when they first spoke, he knew there was more to the man. 

\--  
“You're awake…” slowly standing, the man’s head snapped up staring at Link in shock. The man froze as they gazed into each other eye’s, the same eyes once bright blue eyes. Filled with so much horror, death, pain, and yet somewhere deep within was a strength to protect. Link grasped his chest gasping his mark of the Triforce glowing brightly in candle lit room, both letting out a scream of pain; as something that happened for the first time in the history of Hyrule.

Two chosen heroes meet, for the first time…

Link hissed in pain, the burning from the power of the Triforce was too much. He’d never felt pain like this before, not even when he was turned into a wolf.  
As their eyes shined in the glowing light of the Triforce, Link’s senses went crazy, covering his ears he fell to his knees in front of the man. Tears falling from his bright blue eyes, froze his eyes wide. The man kneeled in front of him placing his hands over Link’s, “I’m sorry.” he whispered peace falling over Link’s body. The room dimmed back, the burning from the Triforce was gone. Looking up at the man who smiled softly, there was a glow about him. “I don’t really understand, but fear your pain might had been caused by me.” he held a look of sorrow, but still smiled in it’s wake. 

 

\--  
The man’s aura had completely changed from that night, from one of such pain and heartbreak. To one of complete innocence and care, and what seemed even weirder was the day after he woke up the consist raining and lightning had stopped. Infact there hadn’t been a cloud in sight since he woke up, when he asked the old witch about it. She just chuckled and headed back to her home like it was some inside joke. He’d seen less of the old witch since that day, she came to see how the man was doing and bring Link his potions. 

Sitting at the small table, one of said portions in his hand he wondered if the man could even speak or if he’d just imagined it. Still confused as to why they looked like near twins, May also still refused to answer that question. Finishing the rest of the potion he set the bottle to the side to be cleaned later. Taking in a shaky breath he closed his eyes for a moment, it had been a while since the last potion. May had run out of supplies the last month, so while she said it would work. It might not work as well, and the fact Link could hear the calm breaths of the other man proved it. Letting out his own breath he opened his eyes jumping in shock, the man was standing across from him on the other side of the table.  
“I’m okay.” Link breathed out gave the man a questioning look, “Are you okay?” 

The man sat down across from him, “I’m fine…” he seemed so much shyer than before. But Link felt peace knowing that he hadn’t imagined the man speaking.  
“Are you sure?”  
The man nodded and asked, “Where I am?”  
“Faron Woods.” the man seemed think his words over before speaking again. “I thought so, but it’s different, it’s not the same. It’s older.” 

“I’m not sure what you mean by older?”  
“I mean, like, older older. It’s not the same, the trees are but they are much older then I remember, I also do not feel the presence of Hylia’s Temple.” Link raised an eyebrow.  
“Out of seere curiosity, do you know what year it is?” Link seemed to joke slightly, not at all expecting the answer that would come from the man.  
“4:3, Era of Prosperity.” Link stared at him with a blank face for a moment.  
“You do realize the Era of Prosperity was thousands of years ago.” the man stiffened.  
“W-what do you mean, what era is this?” he stuttered almost as though he didn’t want to know the truth.  
“4:3 Era of Twilight.” the man froze eyes wide.  
“T-That’s impossible!” he gasped standing up, “I couldn’t had time traveled, Impa destroyed the Time Gate in the Temple of Time! And the one in Hylia’s Temple vanished after the final fight with Demise when Zelda and I returned! Even she couldn't reopen it, not without the Master Sword!” he stopped pacing and an idea formed in his head. “But what if it wasn’t gone, what if Zelda was able to channel its power into her own. She did create help them after all as Hylia, that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t know how they work.” the man turned to Link but then frown, “It still wouldn’t work though, you don’t know what the Temple of Hylia is and without the Master Sword and the three Goddess Flames it’s useless” 

“Well, I don’t know about the temple you're talking about or these Goddess Flames, but I do know where the Master Sword is.” the man’s head snapped up.  
“You do!” Link nodded, “Could you take there, I mean. If it’s not too much trouble that is.”  
“No, it’s fine. Zelda has been nagging me to answer her letters and see how I’m doing anyway. She’s so bossy.” he mumbled the last bit, remembering last time he went to see her. She insisted he see a doctor after having looked like he’d lost a lot of weight. In fact they had ended up finding out the princess, or Queen now, needed glasses.  
“Z-Zelda?” the man’s voice grew quiet, “So, it happened again.” Link didn’t understand what he meant by ‘it happened again’ but shook it off.  
“You know, I still don’t know you’re name. This whole time I never even thought of it.” Link leaned back in his chair.  
“Oh, right I’m Linkton, but everyone calls me Link, or Sky.” silence. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, I just thought I heard you say Link was your name.” Link seemed to laugh to himself.  
“I…. did.”  
“Oh.” Link went silent once more, remembering what Zelda had once told him. 

 

\--  
“Link, you know the stories of all the heroes of past right?” Zelda asked looking up from one of her books. “You yourself being the son of the Hero of Time-”  
“So they say, I don’t remember him though.” Link sat cleaning the claw shot staring out the window. He never did like the topic of his father.  
Zelda sighed, “Yes, well other heroes same in look and strength came before him, and apparently very similar in name as well. Each holding the Hero’s spirit from Hylia’s first chosen, the Goddess Knight. Or Hero of Legend as he’s more commonly known. The tunic given to you on your quest is the same tunic that was once used by Hylia’s chosen hero. Though over the many years, the story of the first chosen has faded in to myth and legend.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Link was confused, Zelda didn’t tipical go on random history speeches unless something was bothering her.  
“I…. I don’t know. Something just felt like I needed to tell you, like, it could become useful later.” she shrugged and continued when Link looked away once more.  
“As I was saying, the little things that make up Hyrule, each one can tell us things about the first eras. Like the Hylian Shield, the red bird that is on it; legend says it is Crimson Loftwing the Goddess Hylia flew down from the sky on. Who told it to protect her chosen hero, but he had to earn its trust. Legend also says the Hylian Shield was created in the Era of Hylia for the hero, later strengthened by the breath of a dragon.” Link raised an eyebrow.  
“A dragon, really, the last one I met tried to kill me.” he snorted looking back out the window.  
“Yes, a dragon they weren't all bad back then.” Zelda took a deep breath. “Link, you as the hero need to know these things.”  
“If you say so.”  
“The Triforce, left by the Goddess was not used by Hylia herself, but the reincarnation of her hero. He was the first person to use ever the Triforce, and all three pieces at that. With the help of the Triforce he paved the way for Hyrule to exist.”  
“So this is the history of how Hyrule came into existence?”  
“No, it’s the story of the hero’s spirit, the same spirit that you hold. Just as I hold the spirit of Hylia and Ganon the spirit of Demise.” 

“No offence, but even after what I’ve seen, I still can’t believe in the bedtime story we’re told as children.” Zelda snapped her book shut making Link flich.  
“Believe what you will.” she huffed, “But this is the truth and it did happen.” 

 

Link flinched again as she slammed the door shut, “It’s not that I don’t believe it, it’s just that I don’t want to.” he whispered.

 

\--  
“Hey, are you alright?” the other Link asked a worried look in his eyes.  
“Oh yeah… I’m fine.” Link couldn’t believe the story to be true. Even if the man stand before him was one of the past heroes he was told about growing up.  
“I’m Linkus.” the name felt weird on his tongue, it was very rare he ever used his full name. Even more rare people called him it. “People call me Link too.”  
“Really? Weird, yet kinda cool at the same time, but also confusing.” Linkton crossed his arms thinking. “I mean I don’t mind being called Linkton, though I would prefer Sky.” he made a face, “I despise my full name. Zelda’s the only one who ever uses my full name, now that I think about it. But it would take out some of the confusion.” 

All Link could do was nod, once again the man’s aura had changed. From stressed and pained to cheerful and optimistic. “We could leave at the end of the week, and head to Castle Town then over to the Master Sword. I just need to check in with Zelda first. It’s at least a day and a half ride.” Link stood picking up the bottle, he’d have to ask May for some to take with him. “I need to pick up some supplies before we leave.” 

 

Linkton nodded, his heart set in anticipation, “Here.” Link held out one of his tunic, “I don’t think we’re going to be able to mend your’s.” Sky blinked taking them, a tiny smile as a thank you. Picking the chain mail out of the destroyed tunic he put it aside. Fresh pair of clothes Sky pulled at them, they were a little small, far to small for him to even think of wearing his chain mail later.  
Link glanced at the man for a moment, ‘He didn’t looked much bigger. Guess Zelda is right and I am just tiny.’ he thought letting out a sigh. “I’ll be back later, I’ve got some work to get done at the ranch.” pulling his sandals on he headed out the door.  
Sky stood on the small deck Link already headed down the path, he crossed his eyes looking to the sky beyond the tree barrori around the small home. Closing his eyes be questioned, ‘Master!’ he smiled, ‘It has been many days since you called to me. Is something wrong, has this human wronged you?!’ Sky laughed to himself.  
‘You are to overprotective, I am fine.’ opening his eyes, flapping rang out through the woods. Landing in front of him, the loftwing lowered its head as he reached out petting it.  
‘It is my job to protect you, I would fail Hylia if not.’ it spoke nugging him. 

“Speaking of Hylia, why can I not remember anything?” he sighed and pressed his forehead to the loftwing’s head. “I get horrible dreams of destruction, Zelda’s voice keeps echoing. But I don’t understand her words.”

‘I do not know, my memory is patchy of before we came here.’ Sky walked around mounting the loftwing.  
“Show me the area.” he mumbled as the loftwing turned around taking off into the sky. Higher and higher they went before leveling out. Sky looked down below he could see the ranch he was sure Link worked at. A small village, a few clear areas and the expansive forest where Link lived. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around the loftwings neck closing his eyes. “It’s all different, we really are in a different time aren't we.” he spoke sadly. 

The loftwing said nothing and just flew, knowing deep in the hero’s heart he wanted to stay in the sky for as long as he could before having to return to the ground. 

 

When night fell over Hyrule, Link was in a panic and Sky was missing. While he was sure the hero of the past was fine, the fact they looked almost like twins still posed a problem. Anyone is the village could mistake the other man for himself. To which Link wasn’t looking forward to explaining or coming up with some far fetched story. Just as he was about to mount Epona, the red bird from before flew down landing a few feet away lowing itself.  
Sky tucked away fast asleep, it was the first time Link had truly seen the man at peace. 

Putting Epona back away in the barn for the night, he slowly pulled the man off the bird’s back. ‘Treat him well.’ the bird glared at Link for a moment before flying off again. ‘He’s a gentle soul.’ Link swallowed, the bird made him slightly nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas that I didn't use for Link finding how to Sky is. And other ideas I had come up with for the chapter.
> 
> Idea #1  
> As Zelda story played back in his mind, it all began to fit into place now, why the man looked so much like he did. “You’re Hylia’s chosen.” he blurted out.  
> “Yes… I am.”  
> “I can’t believe I’m saying this…” Link took a deep breath. “But I think, I’m you’re reincarnation.”
> 
> Idea #2  
> Talo opened the door eyes scanning the room for Link, “Link!” he ran over bouncing up and down. “Link, Link, Link!” he held out a letter, “Look what came today, it’s for you!” Link raised an eyebrow. “It’s from the Queen!” Link grabbed the letter, Talo hovering over his shoulder.  
> Eyes going over it word by word, “Oh cool, they're having a festival!” Link blinked and glanced behind him glaring slightly. Talo laughed nervously and ran out the door, a few minutes past and he peeked in only to see Link staring straight at the door. Slamming it shut Link sighed glanced back at the letter. “But hey, you’re going right?”  
> “Talo!” the door slammed shut again and this time Link could hear him running back to the village. Link looked up seeing the man peek over the loft edge, “How did you even get up there that quick?” he asked. The man just shrugged and jumped off landing perfectly on his feet.  
> “What’s a queen?” the man’s sudden words caught him off guard, but only confused him.  
> “You don’t know what a queen is?”  
> “Not really, my memories of times when kings and queen’s existed are faint.” the man frowned a slight look of anger on his face. “But that was a long, long time ago.”  
> “Well, we do not have a king anymore, he passed away and Zelda became Queen a few years later.” the man’s head snapped up as he rushed over to the table.  
> “Zelda?!” there were so many emotions in the man’s eye’s he couldn’t keep track. But he realized he’d messed up in saying Zelda’s name. He knew very well from the memories of the man, the Zelda he knew was very much dead. “You have to take me to her!”  
> “I um, it’s complicated.” he tried to come up with some excuse. 
> 
>  
> 
> Idea #3  
> “LINK!” Talo banged on the door in panic, “Link we need help, a huge monster is attacking the village!” Link jumped to his feet running to the door grabbing his sword and shield.  
> “Stay.” He told the man, the man froze in mid step. “They won't understand why you look so much like me. I don’t even understand it.” he groaned hating himself for the lie. But he did not want Ila meeting this man, to many questions. “I’ll be back.” he rushed out the door calling Epona. 
> 
> The man watched from the window was Link pulled Talo on Epona and they rode off. As the village came into view Link got a good look at the monster attacking. “Shit” he breathed out. There sitting on top one of the stone pillars was the big red bird he’d found with the man. He’d forgotten all about the thing, “This won't end well.”
> 
>  
> 
> ‘YOU!’ Link flinched, hearing his voice. “So I can hear it.” he mumbled. ‘Where is my master!’ it snapped hissing at him.  
> “He’s-”  
> “I'm fine, please stop this. You're acting like a child, it's embarrassing..” Link’s head snapped around, and eyes went wide. The bird flew down landing in front of the man nuzzing him with it’s head. ‘I'm sorry, but I am your protector you know that. It is my job to worry, and this human took you where I did not know!"
> 
> The man laughed and smiled, “You’re too overprotective.” he placed a hand on the bird beck turning to the man. “I’m sorry, I know you said stay but I couldn’t help myself.” Link glanced around most everyone was thankfully in their homes. The man winked at Link climbing on the bird’s back, a few flaps and they were gone off into the sky. 
> 
> Link wasn’t sure what happened, Talo pulled on Link’s sleeve. “Link….why did that guy look like you?” Link didn’t answer for a moment.  
> “Talo….don’t ever speak of what you saw. If anyone asks the bird just flew off okay?” Talo raised an eyebrow 
> 
>    
> Idea #5  
> The man however did not go back to his tunic. Instead he walked around the table, “Hey what are you-” the man covered Link’s ears once more.  
> “It’s too loud isn’t it?” he asked, Link bit his lip. The man frowned in sadness seeing the sharp canines. “It hurt didn’t it?” Link’s eyes widened.  
> “How do you-”  
> “Know?” the man gave a sad smile, “I thank you for trying to give me some times to rest before telling the truth. But I’ve known since you’ve known who I was. The memories don’t really fit into place though, not all of them are clear.” dropping his hands to his sides the man leaned on the table. “Just so we’re clear, I don’t really know what’s going on ether. I’m not sure if you have my memory of what happened before I came here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind my elvish is rusty, nun of my friends are nerdy enough to use it. >w>  
> So I am using a lose translate from some old sites, when I first wrote this I always thought of Skyloft to have a softer spoken langue then Hyrule, and Hyrule to have a more German based langue.  
> So don't be shocked if some shows up from time to time.


End file.
